Melt me baby
by NekoYuma
Summary: Tony volenteers to take a trip to Asgard to make sure Loki is being punished for his attempt to take over the earth... (Rated M for language and eventually smut WARNING: MalexMale)
1. Reindeer games

A click reverbed through the empty cell as the door slid open. The brutish guards shoved the bloody and bruised body of was once one of the most beloved gods in Asgard with great force, resulting in an excruciating thud against the white wall that was now stained with the God's crimson blood. Anyone would think he'd be a broken man now, but that couldn't be further from the truth, his body could be beaten and the people could say whatever they wanted, but Loki never lost his arrogance and his face always remained unreadable. The sadistic Guards Scoffed as they saw the smirk spread upon his lips as he sat up straight in a provoking manner.

The Cell was relocked after one of the two Guards got in a few good punches and was satisfied. Thor could not bear to visit his brother, knowing that his appearance would be horrifying bloodied and he could not even stand to think of it. Frigga constantly visit the man she still called her son and it always resulted in her breaking down and crying, begging for lenience to Odin, who refused to let his distraught wife convince him to give Loki anything less than the other criminals that were charged for lesser crimes received.

It had been nearly a month now and Loki's skin was raw and bloody from the merciless beatings he received, yet he refused to atone for his sins, and he still kept his chin high. His flesh was burned badly today and slowly healed unlike the rest of his body.  
"You have a visitor." The guard that had previously punched him hissed at him hatefully. Closing his eyes, he hardened his heart, he expected Frigga to enter the cell to sneakily rub a healing ointment on him like she had done every other time she visited, which was treason of course but she did not care.

Loki could hear footsteps making their way to the white bench across from him. "Seems they ruffed you up pretty good reindeer games."

The God's bright green eyes shot open in surprise of Tony's voice. The cocky bastard was sitting with his legs crossed, stroking his Gotee as he sized up the other.  
"You... How did you get into Asgard?" Loki hissed with a scratchy voice, due to not used to speaking often.

"Y'see, we weren't convinced that you were being punished for your crimes by Thunder Kid's words alone so one of us had to see for ourselves, Fury demanded one of us go and get evidence, so I volunteered myself because I wanted to make sure you were suffering like I have been for myself. It took a hell of alot of smooth talking to get your almighty Dad to give me permission to come here with Thor, but you know me and my tongue, I always get what I want. But this isn't what I'd expected to find.. Its downright unhumane."

Snapping a few pictures as he spoke, he slid the stark-phone back into his pocket and waited for the poker-faced god to reply.

"He is not my father... And Asgardian punishments are what they are.." He finally replied after a bit of intense staring.

"Well, they are fucked up."

"Are you questioning Odin's punishment? You do realize that is not the brightest thing to do right, you puny mortal? Without your armor you are like a rabbit surrounded by wolves in this place." Loki sounded highly amused at Tony's lacks of fucks he gave.

"I must be the sexiest fucking bunny any of these people have ever seen then because I've been getting a whole lotta looks since I arrived here."

"Thats because you are the first mortal to venture here, don't be too proud, they make fun of your pathetic midgardian race here everyday." He snickered at Tony and adjusted himself onto the bench into a less painful position.

"Che, whatever, you can all act high and mighty all you want, but at least we have tech." Tony countered, making silver-tounge let out a coarse chuckle. It'd seemed like forever since he had managed to genuinely do that, even if it was painful it was pleasant to know he still could.

The visit was cut short when the unamused Guard told Tony his time was up. Loki watched as Tony got up and exited, leaving behind a deep feeling of loneliness within the four walls that had become his new home.

Thor walked through the great hall, having lost track of the slippery man he didn't know had visited his brother already. "Tony!" He called out looking every place he could think of. Tony was surrounded by flirty women as he lifted the cup in his hand to let the thunder god know where he was. "Yo thunder-boy."

"Man of iron, do not run off on your own!" Thor scolded taking the half emptied wine goblet from Stark, and placed it on an empty table.

"Geez, sorry mother-may-I" He mocked, as the girls exused themselves.

"Where have you been?"

"That doesn't matter. I need to talk to the all mighty old fart about Loki."

"Watch your tongue.." Thor warned as his face reddend slightly.

"Just testing waters Thunder-boy, no need to loose your head." Tony said giving Thor a pat on the arm.

Thor began to wonder if the man before him was suicidal or if he just liked to walk on a thin line between death and life for kicks.

"Follow me, and for your own good, please control your flapping muscle inside your mouth unless you want it cut off."

Stark smirked as he trailed behind the bulky God. The golden halls and beautiful designs carved into the walls made Tony whip out his phone and start photographing. The stone floors were so glossy it showed their reflections like mirrors. "Whoever does your floors, tell em' I'd hire them down on earth to make my floors like this."

"You want our cleaning slaves?" Thor asked not turning to face the other.

"Slaves? Whoa, uh no, you see thats highly illegal where I come from, not that I'd take any if it wasn't"

An short snort exited the muscular man's nose as he opened the grand doors of his father's throne room, where Odin himself sat looking at them with his stone faced look he always had on, his one eye focused on the mortal that approached behind his son. "Father... This is the Man of iron..."

"You can just call me Tony" Stark inserted, shrugging a bit. Thor bowed humbly holding Tony's neck so he also bowed.

"Welcome to Asgard Man of Iron.. I do hope everything here has been to your liking."

"Uh, yeah, sure.. So you are the big man huh? Nice to meet you, its a nice place you've got here."

Odin's brow raised slightly at the casual way Tony spoke to him.

Clearing his throat, the Elderly god thanked him for the compliment, then followed to ask what he needed.

"You see, I was sent here to make sure Loki was getting proper punishment.." Tony began

"Yes? And were you satisfied by what you saw?" Odin asked, stroking his beard slowly.

"No. It's inhumane."

Thor began sweating bullets as he could feel Odin beginning to become enraged at being questioned by a mere mortal.

"Oh?" Odin growled tightening his grip on his staff until his knuckled whitened. "Then by all means, tell me what you would find befitting to someone who tried to enslave your kind and killed so many due to petty jealousy?"

Tony gulped, feeling the intense aura of discontent animating from All-Father.

At a loss for words, Tony began to wonder why he was contradicting the God before him, especially since he couldn't bring any of his suits and could be crushed like a bug. Tony was Ballsy, not stupid so he held his tongue.

"Father.. Perhaps... You can strip him of his magic and give him the same punishment you gave me?.."

Odin tapped his staff against the stone creating loud clicks to silence his son.

"This is not the same situation Thor. What he did was far worse than anything you have ever done. If you are truly displeased with the punishment I have given him, I can conceal his power and let the mortals decide what to do with him, since it was your world he committed genocide on, but, I cannot fully strip his power, because he is not of my blood.. Are you truly sure you can speak on the behalf of mortals and take responsibility if something should go wrong Man of Iron?"

Thor looked at the other's concentrated expression as he calculated in his head all of the possibilities and all that could go wrong. Of course, the brutal daily torture Loki endured had to stop, because it was just way too fucked up, but talking Loki back to earth would get make alot of people pissed off.. And if the seal broke and Loki's powers were released, all hell would break loose. Conflicted between the two shitty options, his conscience finally won and he gave in. "I'll take him with me.." He finally decided, making Frigga gasp with relief as tears stung her eyes, and Thor smiled brightly, and even Odin felt slightly relieved beneath his poker face.

"Very well Man of Iron, He is your responsibility, but if he regains his powers, he shall be taken back here perminatlly."

"Aye aye, captain."

Thor pulled Tony away like a weightless ragdoll before Odin could shove the staff up his ass.

* * *

(AHEM, first off, sorry for butchering the characters lols. I fail at writing, I just write for fun, so don't get too mad if I make mistakes. ;v;'' Thank you if you read this)


	2. Midgard

Dazing off, the over-strained god rested the back of his head against the white wall, his long curly Raven hair was an absolute mess, and that bothered him way more than the pain. Another click spread through the room, making Loki groan at the upcoming beating he was going to recieve. His vision was hazy, almost as if he were drugged. The prison guards entered and jerked the prisoner up causing him to stumble foward clumbsily. Loki's legs felt like noodles and the two guards struggled to drag the towering man out of the cell. The blurry surroundings seemed to brighten, and he saw glipses of gold.

Thor's eyes widened as he saw his beloved brother had almost become unreconizable masked by caked blood, cuts, bruises and worst of all, his messy hair. Loki looked sickly thin and paper pale. Even if Loki hated him, Thor would always love his brother, and seeing him in this condition was devistating. The extensive damage done to the God's body made his stomach turn upsidedown, he held his mouth, feeling the acidy bile burn his throat. Frigga turned her face, not being able to face her son in full light. Loki's breath was slow weary as he tried to make out the blurred faces.

Tony never imagined he'd actually take pity on the maniac that threw him out of his own window and had killed so many, but he had a heart, and anyone with a heart no matter how cruel would take pity on the man who struggled to even stand straight.

Taking the skeleton of a god into his arms, the short mortal tried his best not to touch any of the wounds, though it was nearly impossible considering almost every inch of his body was either bruised, cut, or burned.

Just as they had arrived, they left back to Earth, though Tony wasn't used to teleporting yet, it gave him a lightheaded disoriented feeling both times. "Man of Iron.."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.."

"Uh... Please don't get all emotional on me, I am only doing what is right."

They were in front of Stark's Malibu mansion that was still under repair, and were quickly greeted by a worried Pepper that had a clipboard in her hand.

"Oh my god!" She shreiked, looking her calm composure she always tended to have even in the worst of situations.

"Yeah.. I need a first aid kit.."

"FIRST AID!? HE NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL."

**"**_**NO" **_Thor and Tony both replied in unison making the Ginger blink at them.

"_Um hellooo_, this is the dude that caused an alien invasion Pep.."

"Thats... Loki?"

Dumbfounded, the redhead just opened the door for them and after they were in she took off her heels and ran to grab Tony's first aid kit.

"Welcome home sir" Jarvis greeted

"WHAT IN THE NINE RELMS? SHOW YOURSELF" He challenged the unseen entity raising his Mjölnir in the direction of the disembodied voice.

"Sir, is your friend... Mentally challenged?" Jarvis asked in a slightly sassy tone.

With a loud snort Tony explained that the voice was just an AI that he had created to assist him, and the puzzled god nodded though he didn't really understand.

Tony lowered the unconscious body onto his expensive, completely white, satin sheets that instantly stained with contact, how he didn't die from blood loss really confused Stark.

Thor's eyes filled with tears, the big man sniffled and tried to calm down before he would wreck the mansion that was already under repair apart.

"Calm down. He will be fine, I promise." Tony said, automatically wishing he could take them back as the muscular arms embraced him with the worst bone-crushing bear hug he had ever been given. "CAN'T- BREATHE"

"Oh, forgive me.." Thor apologised, setting the blue-faced man down that gasped for air.

"Geez.. Never do that again."

"I'll try not to.." The blond God replied with a warm smile on his face.

Stark pulled off the bloody shirt and tossed it aside waiting for pepper to return.

"Your chest.." Thor said in almost a whisper as he noticed it was bandaged up.

"Oh yeah, recently got into a bit of an accident."

Thor felt a prickle of guilt as he realized Tony had carried his brother all the way to the bed though he himself had not been 100% recovered from his injury.

"Banner told me not to do any heavy lifting, but Loki is unnaturally light. I plan to email Fury the pictures and keep Loki here until he is back to his old self, er.. Weight and body injury-wise of course, he still has his sharp tongue and attitude problem, so I am sure he is fine in the mental department at least. Do not tell any of the other's Loki is on earth, got it?"

"Understood, Man of Iron." he replied with a really derpy smile.

Pepper ran into the room with a stack of first aids in her arms. "Thanks Pep."

"Ah, Lady Pepper, My name is Thor Odinston" He greeted giving the beautiful ginger a prickly kiss on her hand.

"Oh.. Nice to meet you "

"Please...Call me Thor.." he insisted with a bit of an awkward smile.

Stark rolled his eyes and tended to Loki's wounds. The god flinched as his wounds were cleaned, but he didn't wake up, he just couldn't muster the energy.

In a deep dream, Loki found himself walking in darkness. Each step he took caused the black ground to ripple, as if he was walking on water. Blindessly walking forward truly terrified him, because it seemed that was all he knew how to do now. He accused others of being desperate, but in truth he was the desperate one, devoid of a purpose or any pleasant memories. His whole life had always been a lie, even when he tried to step out of the shadows in order to create his own fate, it would inevidly unravel and he would be thrown back into the was the point of trying to act rebellious? Perhaps he was addicted to the pain he received because it reminded him he could actually feel anything but jealousy and hatred towards his father who had lied to him his entire existence, and his brother that he'd always walked in the shadow of and envied. A light beeping sound that was drowned out by his endless thoughts began to grow louder.

The God slowly opened his eyes, thinking for a moment he was still inside of his cell, he gently lifted his sore back off of the luxurious bed. He noticed a needle attatched to his arm and a strange machine with loud green zigzag kined that had created the sound from his dream.

"You look like shit." Tony bluntly stated, noticing how rapidly he had healed overnight.

Loki stayed quiet, pondering if he had woken up in some weird form of hell.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"10:49 PM sir, should I start a shower for your guest?"

Baffled by the voice, Loki's expression didn't change, nor did he ask any questions.

"Up for a shower?"

Loki's glance tore from the ceiling to the mortal, then he nodded.

"Okay, start up the showers, how hot do you like it?"

"Ice-cold."

"You heard the man."

"Yes sir..." Jarvis replied as he started up the cold shower.

"Is this a dream? Last I remember I was in my cell"

"If you miss it I can take you back Bambi"

"**NO.**" Loki said defensively, making Tony raise his hands.

"Its a joke."

"Why.. Did you save me?"

"Because what they did to you was beyond fucked up. I have a heart y'know." Tony said tapping on his arc reactor.

"So Odin.. Just let you take me?"

"Well, yeah, I made a deal with him to let you come to earth to receive punishment by us instead"

"_Oh_" Loki replied dryly examining his treated burns. "Well, this means I owe you one I suppose."

"UH, I think you mean two. You did throw me out of my own window."

"Ah, yes." He replied as if he just recalled a fond memory.

Smirking, Tony rolled his eyes and as he began to walk out.

"Oh one more thing, what if I happen to escape?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Stark winced at the god, cockily smirking "I just know."

Loki smirked back, almost tempted to accept the challenge Tony practically laid out on a silver platter.

* * *

(Plz review?:'D)


	3. Uh-Oh

Loki placed his palm onto the tiles as the cool water slid over his damaged skin, taking the dried blood with it as it went down the drain.

It'd been so long since he could properlly wash himself, the guards back in Asgard would usually throw boiling water on his back before he would be whipped to make his body more tender and inflict more pain. Flinching a bit at the unpleasant memories, the god balled his fist and gave the wall one hard punch. How could a man that still had the odacity to call himself his father allow such torture on him?

No wait.. That's right.. Loki was just another stolen relic to Odim.

Tears mixed in with the water on his face and his body trembled with anger and sadness. Never would he show this side of himself to anyone, it was truely pathetic, but he could only bottle it up for so long.

After the long shower, the messy haired god looked at himself in the mirror.

The cuts were all gone but he still had bruises and the burns. Another thing he noticed was his sunken cheekbones, and his paler-than-usual skin.

"Ugh."Loki groaned, before he spotted one of Loki's combs, it wasn't fancy, but it would do.

Sliding his fingers through his long ebony hair he picked it up and began combing the unruly mess on his head.

After about ten minutes, he managed to untangle it and the ends curled upwards. A little more content with his appearance, he exited.

Tony lazily tossed the ringing phone to Pepper, who answered the unknown caller.

" How can I help you?.. Oh Stark is currently in the middle of a project..." She lied so professionally, Stark began to wonder why she didn't become a saleswoman.

Twirling the glass of champagne in his hand, his gaze drifted over to the thin God standing in the hallway. At first it was just a glance, then Tony's head snapped back with surprize it almost looked as if he'd seen an angry five headed dragon.

The nude god blinked as the mortal dragged him out of the room before Pepper could see.

"HEY- THIS ISN'T YOUR PLACE TO BE WALKING AROUND IN YOUR BIRTHDAY SUIT LIKE THAT."

The puzzled god arched his thin brow, tilting his chin ever so slightly in an arrogant way.

Stark wrapped his favorite red robe around the naked body and tied it tightly, forgetting the god's wounds."Ow." Loki hissed, making Tony apologize for the roughness.

Though his body could have been in way better condition, it still flustered the mortal a bit, though he had seen so many naked people before.

_Okay, I need to get laid more often. _Tony mentally noted as he pinched the bridge of his nose in shame.

"I'll get you something to wear as soon as your wounds are gone."

"I thought you'd hand me over once my wounds are healed Man of Iron."

"_OH, I WILL_. But I am not sending you back in those blood-stained rags you wore. Its not my style."

A chuckle escaped the god for the second time in Tony's presence. It was pleasant to hear Loki let out any little laughs instead of his annoyingly sexy little comebacks, because his little ehehes were just so fucking adorable. "By the way, do you want to get a haircut Bambi?"

"No.. And what is it with these strange names you call me?"

Of course Loki wouldn't know what a reindeer was, and wouldn't know what Bambi was.

"I give everyone nick-names."

"Thor's is understandable, but what does this _Bambi_ mean? And _Reindeer games_?"

Pepper interrupted their little chat with one hand over the phone. "Fury needs to speak with you, he says it's urgent."

Rolling his eyes and making an annoyed grunt, he accepted the phone and looked over to Loki with a look that said to stay quiet.

Pepper glanced at what Loki was wearing, then she made her way back to the her laptop in the living room.

Mischiviously, the god slid closer to listen to the conversation.

"Tony, I received the pictures."

"Oh, what did you think?"

"Its harsh, but at least we have proof that they are not taking it easy on that bastard."

"What?! Did you _SEE_ those pictures?! The way they-"

"STARK. It doesn't matter what we think is right. He knew the consequences for what he was doing."

"But-"

"No buts! All I asked was for proof, and you got it. That's all there is to it, let him pay for what he did and forget about it."

Stark gulped after the line went dead. Oh, he fucked up majorly... Looking over to the smirking criminal who had eyebrows raised in a _'what are you going to do now genius' _look.

_"Shuddup."_ Stark replied to the unasked question.


End file.
